Gundam Wing:Earth Is Fading
by Eyes Unclouded by Hate
Summary: Ok, this is a story based on an ongoing pencil and paper GW RPG! Lol, so the fate of these characters rests within the RPG!


Ok, this is a multi-part fic, so get ready to be here for a while...  
This is just the prolouge to get you started, so it's not anything super fancy! So far anyways.  
  
Rainer: 14   
  
Max Mortary: 15  
  
Spike: 15  
  
Ozzy: 15  
  
Dan: 15  
  
Prolouge  
  
The young boy sat up in bed. He looked around for a second, and checked the clock, "Duh," he said, thunking himself in the head, it was about 5:56. "That's the time you set the alarm clock for smart one..." he trailed off and got up, he slipped on some sweat pants but didn't bother for a shirt. He walked lazily to the kitchen, seeing his sister up, watching "Animal Planet" as usual. He yawned and continued on, still very drowzy. He got to the kitchen and poured himself some milk and juice, and some cereal. He ate, and when he finished he went to the bathroom and got a towel. He headed for the shower and, after taking his clothes off, got in. He sighed, it had been rough lately, long hours, tons of homework, not enough time for what he really enjoyed... Gundam battles!  
  
He finally got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself, he brushed his long, blond, hair, and put on some deoderant. Then he brushed his teeth and walked back to his room. He put on some khakis and a shirt from his last years soccer season, then he put on a hoodie of it. he looked outside and noticed about 3 inches of snow. "Oh well, that won't stop us from having school," he said sarcastically to himself and grabbed his backpack and a case with his pair of glasses which he normally never wore, it was pretty much optional for him anyway. Then he opened the door and jooged out to the bus stop.   
  
It took a while for the bus to arrive but finally it did, it stopped and, since he was the only person at his stop, climbed up, and into the bus, he sat nearly straight in the center, but one seat off, right behind where, well, let's put it this way, where the person whom he wanted to be his significent other, sat. The bus went on for a while till it came to a stop he knew all to well, he peered out the window, and sure enough, saw her standing outside. he sighed to himself and sat up a little straighter in his seat. She walked up, and into the bus, then sat down right in front of him, just like every other day. 'Go figure,' he thought to himself. He was finally aware that some way too old jazz music was playing in the background, must be at least about 600 years old. Way back in the early 1900's. Of cours now it was nearly 400 A.C.   
  
After about 20 minutes of staring at the blond hair belonging to the person in front of him, the hover-bus finally arrived at their destination. Plaza Center School. He had read back in the year 2000 AD that they had called it middle school, and only went for 3 years. Boy were they lucky. He stood up, and waited to get off the bus, when he did he started walking for the entrence when he heard somebody shout, "Hey, Rainer, hold up man!"   
  
Rainer looked swivled around only to see one of his friends, Dan. "heya Dan, think you could be any quieter?" he said in a barely audible tone of voice. Which only lead to trouble, "Guess not!" shouted Dan, so nearly everyone could hear, he loved to annoy Rainer. Rainer slapped his forehead and sighed, "Some people never change..." he said aloud.   
  
Rainer continued for the entrance and then finally made his way inside the school building. He figured he'd go to the study hall in the media centersince there was nothing else to do before school started, besides, in the gym it was little to noisy for him. So, Rainer walked all away across the shcool and into the Media Center, he walked through the room and then tossed his backpack down next to a chair. He sat down.   
  
One of the girls at the table looked over at him, away from her work which was due today, "Oh, hey Rainer," she said.   
  
"Heya Kiley, watcha up to?" he asked and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"This poem thing we have to have done after lunch, it's for my literature class."  
  
"Ah," he said with a hint of interest in his voice, then he turned to another girl at the table, "Um, hey, Mallory, do you know where Derrick is?"  
  
Mallory turned and looked at him, "Oh, hey Rainer! How ya doin? Well, I heard Jessie say he was in the SPC room," she said enthusiastically.  
  
"Thanks Mallory, um-"  
  
Mallory cut him off, "Hey, do you think you can count the words here for me, pleeeeease?" she asked, tossing him a twenty something page report.  
  
"Uh," Rainer tried to get in a word.  
  
"Thanks!" she said and walked off, going to work on something else.  
  
"Man," sighed Rainer, Kiley let out a little giggle and poked him.  
  
"Go away," she said and poked him again, jokingly. Rainer poked her in the side, then walked away and wrote 3465 words, on the front of Mallory's paper. He stopped in his tracks, "That may not be enough," he said to himself, then backtracked and erased 3465 and wrote 3550. "Hm," he said examining the papers. "That looks just right!" he smiled. Then his ears perked up, he heard a certain noise, he lifted his right arm to his ear to hear. There was a watch on, then he heard a voice.  
  
"Ok, Rainer, we need you at this meeting right now, there's a disagreement and we need your opinion," said the voice,   
  
"I'm right on it!" said Rainer.  
  
He grabbed his backpack and went over to the window and opened it up, he jumped out and closed it behind him. "Ok!" he shouted and ran to the nearest hover craft, he jumped in, closed the door, and sped off, dust shooting in all directions behind him.  
  
*************  
Max walked through the door that said "Meeting Room, Only Elite Personal May Enter" and closed it behind him, he saw everyone was already in the room as he eyed Spike. He sat down and moved a couple folders and files, then leaned back.   
  
"Ok then, let's get started," said the commander.  
  
"Yes sir!" was the reply of about ten.  
  
"We're going to give each of you all a small fleet, except Max and Spike, you two will be working together, but you'll still be taking a small fleet. Anyway, we are sending you all in different countries to take care of some business, in your portfolios you'll all see a breifing of your mission and everything. Now, read them and do as they say, need I say more? ...No? Ok, then. I'll be in my office if anyone needs something," he said exiting the room.  
  
Max got up and walked around the room, sitiing next to Spike, they both looked at their folders with anticipation, then ripped them open. In big bold letters it said "Neo America". 


End file.
